


Listen To The Song I Speak

by noctiscorvus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiscorvus/pseuds/noctiscorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has a way with words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen To The Song I Speak

**Author's Note:**

> I was showering and then bam! I really wanted someone to tell a story that was exactly what happened but at the same time, so very not.  
> And who better than Peter Hale?
> 
> Imagine Stiles has a thing for both Hale men, everyone knows, so to save Stiles a headache and his dad from finding Peter or Derek face down in a pool of blood, they made a deal where nothing beyond innocent flirting is allowed till Stiles is 18, neither is allowed alone with him and when Stiles picks, that's that. They all accept the choice and move on.

Peter strolled into the house, the door shutting louder than he usually allowed it, which was warning enough really.  
Derek slipped out the living room, eyes on his uncle’s retreating back when the scent caught his nose.  
“You were with Stiles. Unsupervised.”  
  
Turning on his heel with a flair, blue eyes shone with mischief as Peter spread his arms out, “Nephew, how astute.”  
“You know the rules, Peter. Neither of us are to be alone with him till he’s of age and has picked which of us he-“  
Peter cut him off with a wave, having heard the riot act more than enough times by now. “Yes, well he called _me._ Said it was an emergency. Who am I to say no to that boy?”  
  
At this Derek blinked, “Emergency? Wha- Is he alright?”  
“Oh, don’t worry. He’s fine now.” Peter made to turn, quite likely heading towards his room, but the younger Hale wasn’t done.  
“What happened.”  
A put on sigh and an eyeroll before a slightly fanged grin was turned on him. “He had needs, so he called me over to help.”  
“Needs..?” Derek didn’t like where this was going.  
  
“Oh yes. He was quite _desperate._ ”  
“ _Peter.”_  
“Don’t growl at me like that, it was his idea. A very good one, I might add.” He all but purred with a sharp smirk.  
“What. Did. You. Do.” Derek’s voice all but demanded an answer. He knew Peter hadn’t claimed Stiles, he’d have caught that in the wolf’s scent, but teenagers were hormonal and prone to making bad choices when in the right mood.  
And Derek couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ lose his chance with Stiles because his uncle took advantage of the teen’s age.

Peter could sense the threat, could practically hear his nephew’s thoughts and took the challenge voiced all too eagerly.  
“I got him all bothered, that’s what. And then did what I was called over for.” Peter stepped closer, not quite within lunging range. “He led me to the laundry room, closed the door behind us to spare his sleeping father the noise and then we proceeded to _bang_ against the washing machine.”  
  
Derek’s eyes went wide, claws flinching into view, while Isaac, who’d been loitering in the kitchen, choked on air.  
Peter took it as a sign to continue. ”It was rough, hot. We got sweaty and I made Stiles all _wet_ and and had him _moaning my name_. His dad even woke up from the noise, yelling for us to keep it down. Didn’t matter though, we finished right then, yelling out a hallelujah, breathless, done and so damn satisfied. The smile he gave me? _Priceless._ ”

For a moment, there was nothing but silence. No one was breathing, Isaac didn’t dare to move and Peter watched the emotions chasing each other across Derek’s face, lips curled up at the corners.  
It didn’t last long though, the door bursting open with a slightly winded Stiles and Scott, who had his disappointed puppy look on.  
Peter breathed out, watching his nephew turn and beeline towards the teen, atleast he’d had his fun.

Derek stuck his nose in the crook of Stiles’ neck, breathing in deep before letting it all out with a growl, “I’m going to kill you.”  
“Atleast say hi first.” Stiles tutted before grinning at the sourwolf face, “But I’m guessing you meant Peter.”  
“He said you two had sex.” And if the tips of Derek’s ears didn’t turn the cutest shade of red.  
“So I heard.” The young witch sighed, motioning to Scott, his own personal eavesdropper, “But it’s not true, I was part of that promise too, ya know.”  
  
At which point every eye turned on Peter, Isaac sidling out the kitchen to stand at Scott’s shoulder.  
Not even batting an eye at all the attention, the werewolf shook his head, “I can’t help it if you all misunderstood.”  
“Misunderstood what. It sounded pretty clear to me.” Derek’s growl rumbled through Stiles’, something he always loved.  
“But,” Isaac licked his lips before jutting his chin at Peter, ”He wasn’t lying.”  
Peter, in turn, smirked, “Of course not. What fun would that have been?”

Derek narrowed his eyes before turning to Stiles, “What exactly did you call him over for?”  
Blinking, Stiles pulled his gaze from one Hale to the other, “Oh, yeah. The washing machine broke. Wouldn’t open. Turned out the chamber had flooded but wouldn’t drain.”  
Isaac snorted as he fought back the laugh while Derek rubbed a hand down his face, wondering if it was too late to just bury the bastard.  
Scott had only heard the last half of Peter’s tale and watched his friends with mild concern, Stiles torn between laughing and adding this to his Peter list (the con side, of course).


End file.
